Archives
These are the Dark Parables Archives. It is a place to collect all of the diary entries, letters, documents and other archivable information from throughout the Dark Parables world. Pop-up Notes can be found here, as well as similar images from all other Dark Parables games. You can consider these pages an "evidence locker" of sorts, collecting pertinent "photographs" and documents from the Fairytale Detective's adventures. A good rule of thumb: If it has text (or fake text) on it, it probably belongs here. Games with a large number of images may be given their own Archive page to save on load times. Curse of Briar Rose & Spindle Room Secrets To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. King & Queen Graves.jpg|The Royal Graves Cobr king tombstone.jpg|The King's Tombstone Cobr queen tombstone.jpg|The Queen's Tombstone Srs-arc-tomb-plaque.jpg|Plaques on the Tomb Srs-arc-control-board.jpg|Spindle Control Board The Exiled Prince & The Frozen Lair To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Tep-unknown-grave.png|Unknown Grave|link=File:Tep-unknown-grave.png Skeleton.jpg|Rach Neumann's Remains|link=File:Skeleton.jpg Old tabloid.jpg|1920s Newspaper|link=File:Old_tabloid.jpg Rach neumann.jpg|Rach's Journal|link=File:Rach_neumann.jpg Tep-arc-rach-map.png|Rach's Map|link=File:Tep-arc-rach-map.png Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png|Underground Kingdom Blueprint|link=File:Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png Tep-james-note.png|Ancient Wand Note|link=File:Tep-james-note.png Tep-marionette-theater-blueprint.png|Marionette Theater Blueprint|link=File:Tep-marionette-theater-blueprint.png Tep-potion-instructions.png|James' Note About Potions|link=File:Tep-potion-instructions.png Tep-secret-map-pier-2.png|Secret Map to Frog Antidote|link=File:Tep-secret-map-pier-2.png Tep-seafaring-map.png|Tattered Seafaring Map|link=File:Tep-seafaring-map.png Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png|Frog Potion Recipe|link=File:Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png Tep-stone-book-document.jpg|Stone Book Document|link=File:Tep-stone-book-document.jpg Tep-arrow-james-note.jpg|Uncursed Potion Note|link=File:Tep-arrow-james-note.jpg Tep-james-note-circle.jpg|Transmutation Circle Note|link=File:Tep-james-note-circle.jpg Rise of the Snow Queen & Hansel and Gretel To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. The Red Riding Hood Sisters & The Boy Who Cried Wolf (Bonus Game) To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. The Final Cinderella & The Oriental Cinderella To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Jack and the Sky Kingdom & Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Ballad of Rapunzel & The Thumbelina Curse To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide & Trusty John and King Bluebeard To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Queen of Sands & The Seven Ravens To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Goldilocks and the Fallen Star & The Golden Slumber To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree & A Fable of Two Hearts To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Return of the Salt Princess & Moonlight Romance To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Portrait of the Stained Princess Cursery & Humpty Dumpty Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Category:Reference Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Archives Category:Queen of Sands Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty